


Night at the Movies

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes to an all day Hobbit Marathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Movies

Clint sat in the theater, a silver bowl of buttered popcorn, a 24 ounce beer, and a small pizza in front of him. He’d ordered tickets way in advance when he learned the adult theater would be having a marathon of the two older and the latest Hobbit movies. He had brunch with the first one. Lunch with the second, and now dinner and a beer, or maybe two, with the third one. He liked coming to the over 21 theater. No screaming kids. No drooling fan girls cooing over who was cuter between Thorin and Kili. He personally preferred Thorin, but could understand the attraction toward Kili. And oh god the Legolas fan girls.

Reaching for a slice of pizza, he felt more than saw someone sit down next to him and heard the jostling of people taking their seats behind him. 

Clint turned when he heard Phil’s voice comment, “So this is where you've been all day.”

“How did you find me?”

“I wasn't looking. I've had tickets for tonight for weeks now.”

“The rest of them don’t know do they?”

“Hey Legolas.”

Turning in his seat, he saw Tony, Bruce and Steve behind him. “Guys,” he said before turning back and grabbing his beer. Glad he ordered the big glass, he might need it with Stark behind him. Leaning toward Phil, he whispered not so quietly, “You know I come to this theater to get away from kids.”

“They promised to be good.”

“They better be,” Clint declared ignoring Tony behind him as he ate his dinner and drank his beer. Ordering another one while the previews were on so he could drink it slowly during the movie. He’d been looking forward to the final chapter of the Hobbit movies since the middle one ended last year.


End file.
